Pokemon X2 and Y2
Plot When you start the game you see a man named Professor Augustine Sycamore he asks you if you are a boy or a girl. The Default boy's name is Tristan the default girl's name is Ella. After you choose you wake up in a town called Begart Town. You are greeted by you're father. He tells you that Prof. Sycamore wants to see you. When you go out side you see a girl named Megan she says The Prof.'s lab is in Aquacorde town so you go to A path that leades to Vanville town then you go across route 1 to his lab. He will give you a choice between Froakie, Chespin or Fennekin. After you choose Megan and a boy named Devin. Devin gets the one weaker than yours and Megan gets the one with the advantage. You have a battle with both of them and after that they go. When you beat the 1st gym you meet a man named AZ. He shows you his house in Woodock town whch is a town in the middle of Santalune forest. After you talk to him you have a battle against him. He has a Trapinch and A Golett. After you win you head off to the next gym. But before you do you See Team Flare robbing a scientist. Then you stop them then you fight against a couple of Team Flare members. After you win he gives you a ultra ball. The second gym leader is Viola. After you beat her. you see Megan And Devin you have a battle with both of them. Then you go to route 4 which leads into Lumoise city. When you're there Megan leads you to Prof. Sycamore's office. Then he gives you a Tepig, Oshawott or a Snivy depending on which one you want. After that you fight Prof. Sycamore in a battle. Then you go back outside and you see Team Flare with a bunch of stolen stuff they hide in Lysandre's Café. You go in and fight against a couple Team Flare members. Then you fight your first fight with Xerosic. Also you see a New Team Flare Leader named Redfio. After that you go to a couple of places then there is the 3rd gym leader Bella. She uses dark type Pokémon. After that You fight Megan. Then you go to route 12 where you also fight Devin. Then you see Team Flare digging up a pile of rocks then after that you see a man with lots of cuts on him and bruises. His name Is Lysandre. Then Redfio tells Lysandre to leave. Then you fight Redfio. Then they run away. Then you fight against The 4th gym leader named Bonnie(Clemont's sister). Then you fight Devin. Then you go to a cave where Team Flare are investigating. Then you fight a couple of team flare members. After that you fight AZ. Then you go to the 5th gym leader Grant. After you fight Megan. You go to a town called Gruckis City. You then fight Devin. Then you see Zygarde coming out of the ground. It roars then a plane gets a net and picks up Zygarde. Xerosic was driving it. Then you fight a team flare member named Samantha. Then you fight the 6th gym leader then you fight Megan. Then you go to Team Flare's second and newest HQ. You then fight Redfio again. Then Zygarde who is at the base roars and escapes and hides in a Cave called the Zygardian Chamber. Then you are able to go there and catch a level 55 Zygarde after you beat the 7th gym leader. Then you fight Devin again. Then you fight AZ then fight the 8th gym leader. You then go to Victory road and fight the elite four and Champion. Category:Pokemon